Destiny
by Shurah
Summary: There's a betrothal, but seems to be both are not interested, they fell in love but are they meant for each other? YamiXAnzu R
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Hey there it's been a while since I've made another fic well anyways, tell you wat I do not own YU-GI-OH

****

**Destiny**

**Chapter 1: In the first place**

It started when Pharaoh Akunamukanon and his trusted friend and advisor Lord Jhenu was in the throne room, the Pharaoh was pacing back and forth when his friend tap him on his shoulder

"It's ok it'll be alright... she can do it" he said reassuringly to his friend

"I know Jhenu...I know but-"he was cut off when a servant came rushing in the throne room and stopped bowing before he continued

"Your highness... the queen has given birth to a son" the servant said breathlessly, in an instant the Pharaoh rushed out of the room leaving his friend and the servant sweat dropped

As the Pharaoh reached their chamber his queen has just finished her labor when he came in, he gently sat beside his queen and place a kiss in her forehead tenderly when he ask

"How are you feeling my love...?" he ask while removing some the strands of her hair from her face

"I'm a little bit sore...but fine" she said giving him a sweet smile, then a servant came before him carrying a small bundle and gently deposit it on the Pharaoh's arms, his heart melted when he gaze upon his first born child... his son... the heir to the throne.

"My... son" he exclaimed giving the infant a peck on the forehead and smiled at his queen, "you made me so happy my love... thank you" but suddenly he ask his queen what name should be given to their child and she said "Yami" and so it is...

After 1 week since the birth of Prince Yami the citizen's of Egypt was notified that the Prince will be presented to the mob and after long hours of waiting finally the royal couple with their son appeared on the balcony, then the Pharaoh raised his had to silence the crowd and begun

"Citizen's of Egypt... I am glad to present to you, my son the heir to the throne and the future Pharaoh... Prince Yami" and with that the Pharaoh showed them his new born son greeted by the cheers and good wishes of the people.

after one year

Both parents are very proud of their son, he had black spiky hair tipped with magenta and blonde bangs, the family where in the throne room when a royal guard came before them and after a quick bow he gave a letter to the Pharaoh and another bow and left

"What is it? Asked the queen while Yami was sitting in his mother's lap, the Pharaoh was silently reading the letter and looked up to his wife and said

"Jhenu's wife has given birth to a daughter" he said

"I think we should pay them a visit and see their daughter" the queen suggested, so the royal family left the palace to pay some visit when they have reach their destination they were welcomed by Lord Jhenu himself, after some quick greetings from the royal couple they headed straight to the chambers where Jhenu's wife lay.

As they enter the chamber they found Anksena cradling their new born daughter Anzu in her arms, the Pharaoh and the Queen congratulated Anksena for giving birth to her third child and only daughter, when there was loud sound of footsteps and the door suddenly opened reveling 6 yr. old boys trying to catch their breath obviously from running, seeing the Pharaoh and the Queen Malik and Bakura quickly bringing back their composure and bowed low

"Your highness, My Queen" they said in unison, the Pharaoh nod and after a while they straight up and went to their mother's side to see their new born sister

"Malik look, our dear sister is born and obviously she inherits my good looks" exclaimed Bakura earning a smack on his head from his twin brother.

"Shut it BAKA!, she looks like Mom" their little commotion earned a chuckle from everyone in the room and with that the twins turned deep red and stayed silent when...

"I think both of you should get to bed, your mother needs rest, now say goodnight to your mother and your sister" their father said and with that they kissed their mother in the cheek and their sister on the forehead saying

"Goodnight Mom and Anzu" and off they go to their separate rooms.

later that night

The Pharaoh Akunamukanon and his friend Jhenu was talking in the balcony while the women are in the chamber, afterwards they heard a loud cry from the nursery but then it suddenly stopped fearing that something was wrong the men rushed to the nursery and to their immense relief nothing was wrong but the scene before them took their breath away, Yami was looking over the crib while caressing the baby's forehead "It's alwight, don't cway..." he said, but then an idea pop out on the men's minds making them grin.

The women were speechless after they've heard what their husbands have planned "You have arrange a betrothal... but they're still young for that, can't you just wait till they are old enough" Anksena said after the long period of silence the Queen nodded in agreement.

"But it's about time that we've planned for their future" Jhenu said but both of the men gulped when they saw their spouses giving them a death glare

"What's the catch?" questioned the Queen in a monotone voice while eyeing her husband

"Well... when the right time comes and they're married... umm... the upper and lower Egypt will be under one ruler" the Pharaoh spat, the Queen rolled her eyes "I knew it! I knew there's a catch, there's always a catch!"

But in the end they all get to agree and the Betrothal is on...


	2. The new servant

**Chapter 2: The new servant**

Let's skip to the future; Yami was now 19 yrs old and had finally ascended to the throne as the Pharaoh, he was doing his job very well and indeed he was well respected and the same time feared (Oh... hell yeah on with the story...)

Pharaoh Yami stretched up on his bed as the rays of the sun warm his face muttering "What the hell its morning already", then a knock came at the door "My lord your breakfast is ready", said one of his servants; he really wants to get back to sleep but decided not to, so he sat up on his bed and snarled "bring my breakfast in" in a sleepy but commanding tone. Then one by one servants came in carrying his breakfast , another two servants came in carrying towels, warm water for his bath and his clothes after he ate his breakfast he dressed up and get down to his usual business.

He was in the middle of the meeting as he was started to get bored, one of his councilors grab his attention.

"Pharaoh Yami?"

"H-huh"

"Are you feeling alright your highness?"

"Y-yes... yes I'm fine, but I think we have to continue this some other time you're dismissed".

So the councilors bowed and left as the Pharaoh decided to spend his time in the garden, suddenly the peacefulness was spoiled by the noise coming from nowhere. "Hey! Yami wat cha' doin' here man I thought your in the meeting", annoyed as he turn around and found out that the noise only came from a blonde and browed haired man the same age as he is, Jou and Honda his best friends since childhood.

"We thought you're in the meeting" Honda stated while giving Yami a pat in the back

"Yep, you seemed like bummed" Jou said noticing his best friend's previous state.

"Oh hey Jou, Honda! I dismissed them already I'm getting bored; you know how I hate meetings...every time I was in the meeting it always sucks...! By just listening to their voices and staring into their ugly faces".

His best friends only gave him a smirk upon hearing his best friend's complain.

On the other hand Anzu was running away from the guards chasing after her "Heh... heh you'll never gonna catch me freaks!" as the chase continues, she bump to some vendors that resulted some fruits flying around and hit the guards she couldn't stop to look at them to throw another insult, so she used that opportunity by running faster so that the guards don't beat the crap out of her, but as she turn in some alleys "Damn it... of all the luck its dead end!!!" cursed Anzu, as she turned around she raised her two hands that indicates that she surrenders. So the guards chained her and led her to the palace to face the Pharaoh.

Throne room

Pharaoh Yami was sitting in the throne room when two of the palace guards entered they stop and bow before one of them speak

"Pharaoh... we have caught a thief in the market, she tried to escape but we have cornered her in some alleys".

"A thief... bring her in!"

As they bring her in front of the Pharaoh she tries to struggle with all the strength she could muster "Get your bloody hands off me...!" Anzu cursed but she stop at the sight of the palace she had never been inside the palace grounds before she only saw it from the distance, suddenly her attention was destructed by a man not younger than 19 (19 to be exact!) sitting on the throne.

"_The Pharaoh" _she thought to herself.

"So... this is the thief"

"Yes Pharaoh" answered the guards

"What is your name?" asked the Pharaoh as he walk towards the girl

"Anzu" she whispered

Suddenly she was knocked on the ground by one of the guards that caught her "Louder your voice when you're speaking to the Pharaoh!", Yami shot him a cold look that make him shudder with fear and dare not to interrupt anymore.

"Do you know what the punishment for stealing is?" the Pharaoh begin

She opened her mouth to speak but no voice came out. Instead of answering his question she just said.

"I have done nothing wrong Pharaoh" hissed Anzu

The Pharaoh was taken aback by her answer as he stared into her peculiarly but an idea formed in his mind for her punishment, as he begun to encircle the girl, to be a personal slave to the Pharaoh it should be only the best quality and Anzu is perfectly fit for that with beautiful brown hair that fell a few inches beyond her shoulders and her eyes were of the brightest aqua he had ever witnessed, fairly tanned skin and of course perfect body.

"You have the courage answer me like that; you're the first one who has done such a thing! As a smirk became visible, therefore as your punishment you will be my personal servant, you will obey no one only me, is that quite understood?" but before she could answer the Pharaoh clapped his hands twice and a woman came running and bow in the presence of the Pharaoh.

"Dress and clean her and take her to the chamber beside my room and I will meet her there!"

"Yes My lord Pharaoh..." She bowed and drag Anzu by her arm.

As she was taking a bath not just a bath but a scented bath, she sigh and felt lighter of thought that she did not get sentenced to death, _"but what will happen to me now? I did not get sentenced to death but instead I'd become the Pharaoh's slave what the hell is he thinking!"_ she thought to herself.

_Flashback _

_Anzu was in the garden she got tired of doing nothing so she decided to walk back inside, just as she was passing by her parents bedroom with the door creak open a little she heard their voices but curiosity got the better of her and she eavesdropped to their conversation_

"_She's already at the age to marry, why not tell her about the betrothal we've arranged" Anksena said _

"_B-but... Alright I'll talk to her about that" he agreed_

_Anzu was shocked and run to her bedroom after she had learned that she was already betrothed to someone she didn't even know, so she cry and buried herself in the pillow._

"_How could they do this to me...?" she said when suddenly an idea came to her she was determined to not get married to someone she did not know_

"_If they insists on the plan then I would run away" and with that she packed the things she needed for traveling some food and water and off she went but before she go Anzu writes a letter for her brothers Malik and Bakura._

_She was walking down the market when she bump into a royal guard, landing on her butt "Ow..." she looked up meeting the guard's angry face when suddenly the guard grasp her arms roughly _

"_Why... you little wench" yelled the guard obviously aggravated, Anzu was furious and pulled out from the guard's strong grip_

"_Hey... get your hands off me you jerk!!" them she kicked the guard on the shin (good thing she knows how to defend herself, she's thankful that her father forced her to attend her fighting class) and run away._

_End Flashback _

As all the dust, dirt has been washed from her body reveling a soft fair tanned skin, shinny brown locks the other servant gasped of the sight that she look stunningly beautiful and could be mistaken as a long-lost princess (well she is a princess) captured and put in labor (that...is really the case) . The woman gave her towel and dress her up in a simple cream coloured sleeve less dress that perfectly fits her body showing her voluptuous curves.

While she awaits in her designated chamber she can't help but to explore her room (out of curiosity and boredom) surely she can't believe her self that as the Pharaoh's personal servant she will be sleeping in a room of her own beside the Pharaoh's chamber, while she was admiring the sight, the door opened from the left side of the bed, as a strike of panic raised through her as the image of the Pharaoh stepped in, she stand up and bowed still trembling of what might the Pharaoh do to her she thought _"would he punish me personally with all the hard work and if I dare disobey him for not giving into his whims and desires he would beat or skin me alive"_

Still panicking as she stand up straight and look at the Pharaoh's eyes, she felt as if she want stare at his eyes forever as she begun to blush.

The Pharaoh was taken aback by Anzu's beauty and not realizing that he was doing the same thing, staring at her, and felt a blush creeping on his face so he broke the eye contact and started giving Anzu directions.

"So as my personal servant you will obey no one but me, is that quite understood? He said.

"Yes M'lord" answered Anzu.

"And this will be your room, and that door on the left side is my room so it will be easy for you to get to me when I summon you" (these are some of the directions, hey! I'm not going to enumerate them all... heller! )

Anzu slightly nod, still trembling, she kept her eyes on the floor. As she saw the Pharaoh leaving the room, shocked that she didn't get any beating from him.

While in his balcony Yami kept asking himself "_what the hell is happening to me?"_ he couldn't believe himself, if ever a thief had presented to him he will just ordered to punish the criminal without any second thought, but now he was feeling awkward of his actions.

the next day

Anzu woke up early in the morning to prepare the Pharaoh's breakfast (good thing she liked to watch their cook back home) after that he dress him up and comb his hair and escort him (Oh! and she's blushing BTW she can't help it you know) down the great hall.

While the Pharaoh is sitting in his throne deal with the usual problems set before him she can't help but notice that he was quite handsome and she realized that she was blushing madly she shook the thought away and stop looking at the Pharaoh _"WTF am I doing?"_ she thought, after a while it's the Pharaoh's turn to blush as he glance sideways to his left as he spotted Anzu standing with her chin held up high looking at the people inside the throne room as if she belongs with the nobles, the simple dress that she wore made her look more radiant but then again realizing he was blushing he buried the thought away so he decided to leave the room earning a confused reaction from everyone.

Later that night Anzu was thankful that her whole days of work is done, so she decided to go in the gardens, once she was there she felt like she's close to nature again with different kind of luscious plants and flowers, and situated herself in the peacefulness of the night with the moon shining brightly in the sky

"Malik... Bakura I missed you both" she whispered as tears came running down her cheeks


	3. The search

**Chapter 3: The Search**

Somewhere Lower Egypt

"Ahhh!!!... Malik I can't take this anymore, she's been missing for three days what are we going to do" Malik watched his twin brother Bakura grasping some of his hair and pulling them while screaming.

"Shut up! ... I'm thinking... and stop pulling your hair by the end of this day you'll be bald by what you are doing!" he snarled crossing his arms over his chest.

"We have no choice left, we have to search for our dear sister ourselves and even the guard's can't find her" said Malik

"But Where...?" asked Bakura impatiently

"I...I don't know and I don't care if we had to search the whole Egypt for as long as we find her and wherever she is I'm sure she's ok and she'll take care of herself"

So the brothers packed bringing water, food and some of their clothes and begin their search for their sister Anzu who's been missing for three days but unknown to them she's just around the palace serving as a slave to the Pharaoh and also thinking about them.

**=Malik's POV=**

That night that I went to my sisters bedroom, I noticed that she wasn't there so I decided to leave but I noticed a paper on her bedside table addressed to me and my twin brother Bakura so I pick up the letter and read

_Dear Malik and Bakura,_

_I know by the time you're reading this I must be very far away, I'm sorry for running away but please do understand, I run away because I've learned that Mother and Father have arranged a marriage for me, not intentionally but I heard them talking just I was passing by their room, I was shocked, the thought of being arranged to someone I don't even know was definitely the biggest mistake. I hope you understand, the thought leaving you breaks my heart. I Love you and I'm Sorry for running away like that._

_ Love,_

_ Anzu_

__

Just as I have finished reading Anzu's letter I was speechless she have truly grown up but then at the same time I was shocked Mother and Father was going to tell her about the betrothal but too late, now she knows, and by the look of the things she didn't like it, so I decided to leave her room along with the letter and find my brother and I found him walking out from a room with his hair messed up with a huge grin on his face, I rolled my eyes "Here we go again doing the same habit of dildoing a servant... he just can't control himself" I thought, so I walk to him and give the letter for him to read and of course same reaction as mine.

**=Bakura's POV=**

I didn't know what to say after reading Anzu's letter that Malik gave to me

Later that night Mother and Father asked as where Anzu is, we told them that Anzu heard them talking about the betrothal and that she run away, of course they were feeling guilty that they've never told Anzu early about the betrothal and with that they sent some of our guards to find our sister but they were in vain so Bakura and I decided that we should find her ourselves and here we are...

**=Normal POV=**

Night finally came so the brothers decided to take some rest as soon as they set foot on the oasis they've found, for the next day will be a long day.

Morning

As soon as Ra had risen from the underworld Malik and Bakura continued their journey, they've searched everywhere in Lower Egypt but in vain, so they decided to try their luck on the Upper Egypt where the Pharaoh resided, since they were in Upper Egypt they should pay a little visit to the Pharaoh.

As they were out side the palace gates they called upon the guard situated at the gate.

"Lord Malik and Bakura wishes to speak to the Pharaoh Yami, open the gate!" Malik said to the guard that nodded and opened the gate for the Lords to come in.

Pharaoh Yami sat in his throne when a guard came in and bowed "What is it?" he said.

"Lord Malik and Lord Bakura from Lower Egypt wishes to speak to you M'lord" the guard stated after a quick bow

"Escort them to the meeting room and prepared some refreshments for them" Pharaoh Yami ordered, so the guard bowed and left the throne room.

in the meeting room

"Oh, I see, so that's why you're traveling nowadays" Pharaoh Yami remarked as he heard the news from the Ishtar's that their sister was missing.

"We've searched all over Lower Egypt but we still couldn't find her..." said Bakura with a sound of worry in his voice.

"So that's why we're taking our chances that we might find her here... your highness" Malik said sipping some of his drink.

"Tell me, why did she run away?" he asked eyeing the Ishtars

"Your highness... she run away because..." Malik couldn't continue as he feared what the reaction of the Pharaoh might be, so Bakura interrupt

"Because she knew by accidental about the Betrothal..." he trailed as the Pharaoh's eyes grew wide upon hearing the reason, the Pharaoh knew about the betrothal but he never asked to whom... as he seemed to be uninterested but what can he do, his parents have just set him up to someone without his consent.

"Accidental, what do you mean accidental?" Pharaoh Yami asked, Malik and Bakura look at each other, sigh and decided to tell the story. When they've finished...

"So that's why we're searching for her now" Bakura said frustrated.


	4. Getting closer

**Chapter 4: Getting Closer**

Unknown to them Anzu was outside the meeting room, she was shocked of learning that her brothers were searching for her, but she wouldn't let them find her, not that easy. But to her surprise she had also learned that the Pharaoh was in the same disposition as she is... trapped to a certain someone for life, but to whom?... (_Well she didn't hear the whole conversation and she thought that her brothers are asking the Pharaoh's help_)

She came to her senses that the men inside the room were going out so she hid herself behind the loose curtain of the window beside the door (_you know what I mean_) and waited till they were completely out of sight, then she came out and walk away as fast as she can towards her destination but as she turned the corner she meet up with...

"I know that you were behind the curtain and that you were eavesdropping to our conversation with Lord Malik and Lord Bakura..."

As she heard her brothers names she flinched a bit earning a confused look from her master, Pharaoh Yami was about to say something when Anzu drop to her knees.

"Forgive me your highness, I do not intend to eavesdrop, I just overheard your conversation accidentally..." she said as Pharaoh Yami chuckled

"It's all right..." as he help her to her feet by grabbing her arm he felt something as he made contact with her skin, as he felt that he was blushing and so did Anzu they broke the eye contact and finally Pharaoh Yami let go of her arm

"Your highn-"she trailed after regaining her composure but the Pharaoh held up his hand to stop her from making another word

"Yami... just call me Yami, I don't really want to be so formal" he said which is true since then he never get used to people bowing to him and addressing him as your highness or what so ever... he just want to be known for who he is and not for his title.

"Yami..." repeated Anzu and she smiled sweetly at him as Yami couldn't help but blushed _"Oh Ra...she's so beautiful"_ he thought but was floored on what he had just thought and decided to ignore it.

"So, what are you going to tell me Anzu?" he asked as they headed towards the garden.

"Well I don't want to be nosy but... um... I was just wondering, since when are you... you..." she said as they reached the garden and have seated on one of the garden benches.

"Engage... you mean" he said as he realized what she'd been trying to say.

"I'll tell you, but promise me you won't tell anyone ok" Anzu nodded and Yami begun to tell how he got engage.

"It started when that girl _(because Yami was not interested with the Betrothal he was just referring to his betrothed as "that girl" or "the girl" and did not bother to ask for her name_) if I'm not mistaken they said she was somewhere from Lower Egypt (_hey! many princesses can be born from the same place you know..._) was born and both of the parties, let's say they got crazy (_making Anzu chuckle on his remark, a sweet sound to his ears_) and decided to arrange a Betrothal, my parents told me about it when I was 15 because I'm not interested before they've finished telling me I left and told them that I don't want to hear it again but now, the issue is coming back again."

Anzu felt something inside of her while she was listening to Yami about how he got engage, happy coz she knew that like her he doesn't like being arranged to someone, but sad coz he was already engage, she felt like she want to grab his fiancée, bash her head and claim Yami, but she knew she can't do that; she's only a servant to him... (_Bear with me...ok, you know and I know that she is a princess_). Yes whether she admit it of not she undoubtedly in love with Pharaoh Yami

"Hello... EARTH to ANZU!" Yami was waving his hands in front of Anzu's face, as Anzu crash back down to earth.

"Hey... you ok?" he asked a bit worried.

"Y-yeah... I'm ok" she said a little embarrassed of the way she acted but before she could stop herself she begun...

"Do you remember the first time you saw me, you know, with those guards of yours" she trailed while Yami gave her a confused look but nodded. "Yes, I remember... they said that you were a thief" he said

"The truth is... I'm not really a thief, I run away from home and it just so happens that your so called "guards" got pissed off when I bump into them, and becoz I got hurt when one of them, I have no choice but to defend myself and the chase goes on, I got cornered and... they just called me a thief when I was presented to you" she finished while Yami got pissed when he heard Anzu's story but he didn't know why.

"Um, why did you run away from home?" Pharaoh Yami asked curiosity got the better of him "I know I shouldn't be nosy, but I was just curious" "because... because I was also arranged to be married to some heck of a jerk" as soon as Yami heard what she said he fell dead silent _"Anzu was engage, in the name of Ra, she's engage!" _he thought as panic hit him hard like a rock.

They noticed that it was getting dark so they decided to retreat back to the palace, after dinner Anzu, although Yami and she was close to each other she had to return to her duties that's why she was preparing Yami's bed, she was done and ready to go when Yami enter his chamber

"Y-yami?" she said his name affectionately making Yami pause at her.

"Yes" he chose to ignore the blush that creeps over his face when she said him name.

"Um... g-goodnight" she said avoiding his gaze, as Yami gave her a peculiar look but smiled and said "Goodnight to you too, and I... um... see you in the morning" with that they rest for the night.

next day afternoon


	5. Closer you and I

**Chapter 5: Closer you and I**

Yami was in his balcony overlooking the city, he closed his eyes as he savor the feeling of the wind on his face, as the memory of yesterdays conversation with Anzu fills his mind, he didn't know why but he love way he feels when he was with her, talks with her and he hears her voice. As if he wants to stay like that with her forever. He was confused on why does his heartbeat is getting faster everytime he sees her.

_Hey, there's a look in your eyes_

_Must be love at first sight_

_You were just a part of a dream_

_Nothing more, so it seemed_

And when he was by himself, like now, at this very moment all he could think of is Anzu, the way she move, her hair how he love to run his hands through it, her beautiful sapphire-like eyes, her voice the sweetest sound he ever heard, and her lips how he love to touch it and claim it and of course her smile how he get weak as she smiled at him.

_But my love couldn't wait much longer_

_Just can't forget the picture of your smile_

_'Cause everytime I close my eyes you come alive_

He wants to get even more closer to her, to get intimate with her but he was afraid of rejection, he keep reminding himself that he was engage and so is she but these feelings they always get to him everytime he's with her.

_The closer I get to touching you_

_The closer I get to loving you_

_Give it time, just a little more time,_

_We'll be together_

He always get a mental image of Anzu wearing a beautiful gown sitting beside him in the throne or snuggling next to him at the balcony watching the stars and a kid entering their room calling them "Mom" and "Dad" and complaining that he/she couldn't sleep.

_Give a little smile, that special smile_

_Twinkle in your eye in a little while_

_Give it time, just a little more time_

_So we can get closer, you and I._

But he knows that it would never happen, then again reminding that "they were both engage" at it was all his fantasy.

_Then could have loved you more_

_So much stronger than before_

_Why does it seem like a dream?_

_So much more, so it seems_

The first time that they get close to each other in the garden, he begun to look at her in a different way... Yep deep in his heart and mind he knew, Pharaoh Yami was officially in love with Anzu

_Guess I found my inspiration_

_With just one smile, you take my_

_Breath away_

_So hold me close and say you'll stay_

_With me now._


	6. I Love you's and Farewell

**Chapter 6: I Love You's and Farewell?**

Pharaoh Yami was sick and tired of his counselors, why? Because of the endless talk about his engagement with the princess of the Lower Egypt, so Pharaoh Yami had decided he would visit the princess to fulfill the betrothal, which is hard for him to do because his heart belongs to none other than Anzu, so he sent someone to tell Anzu to meet him in the garden at noon, he had finally decided to tell her how he feels before it kill him...

Anzu was pacing back and forth in the garden while waiting for Yami to arrive, she was nervous, Yami told her to meet him in the garden coz he had something to tell her, she couldn't help but to get nervous and wonder what might he want to tell her, and finally she saw him walking toward her, her stomach doing figure eight's upon seeing him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting..." he apologized with an air of seriousness in his voice.

"Yami is there something wrong? You seemed to be so serious" she asked a little worried.

"Well... there's something I need to tell you before I... I leave for the Lower Egypt to meet my fiancée" he said sadly not making an eye contact with Anzu

Anzu gasp as tears welled up from her azure eyes upon hearing that he will going to meet his fiancée. But before she open her mouth to speak Yami beat him to it.

"I Love You" he said without hesitation, Anzu couldn't believe what she was hearing _"Yami loves me... he loves me" _she happily thought but then sadness once again claimed her heart realizing that he did love her but he was bound to another.

"Anzu I... I... I know it's too late, but I need to tell you this before it kills me, I Love you with all my heart" he said but again before Anzu could say another word to answer his confession, Yami had closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers, leaving Anzu breathless, Yami felt relief when she respond to his kiss, slowly they broke apart never want to let go

"Yami... I love you too with all my heart" she responds as tears run down her face, Yami wipe them away with his thumb, very happy upon learning that she loves him also but it they both know that it's too late they both know that they were engage to someone and had to go on with their destiny on fulfill what has to be fulfilled.

"When will you be leaving?" she asked as they sit on one of the benches in the garden with her head on Yami's shoulder while Yami's arm was around her. Spending the rest of the afternoon in each others arms for the last time.

"Next week" he said as he kissed her forehead.

It's already night time as they went to their separate chambers but before they broke apart for the last time Yami kiss her lips again wishing this moment would last forever.


	7. Destiny

**Chapter 7: Destiny**

later that night

Anzu decided to leave the palace before anyone wakes up, so packed her things and silently sneak out of the palace and started her journey home. It was a long way to get there so she decided to rest and call it a day, as she sleep she dreamed about Yami.

Last day of the week

Yami was wondering and of course worried sinece they part that night there was no sign of Anzu he thought _"Maybe she was just thinking things over, or maybe worse she had run away..."_

Morning

Everything was set the guards outside the palace were waiting for the Pharaoh to arrive so that they can start their journey towards Lower Egypt, but still no sign of Anzu...

Yami was still in the throne room pacing back and forth, when a guard came in carrying letters one from the Lower Egypt and one from Anzu. Yami was shocked upon reading her letter.

_Yami,_

_Both of us knows that we were both engage to someone, so I decided after our meeting in the gardens that in order for you to fulfill the betrothal, I would have to leave and to not see you again. I'm sorry but I had to leave, it hurts me more to see you with someone after you finally found her and it hurt me even more upon knowing that you're married to her. I know in time that you will learn to love her as much as your love for me, just remember that you'll always be in my heart and I will never forget the day you told me that you love me I will cherished that all my life._

_I love you,_

_Anzu_

Yami couldn't stop the tears that flow freely from his eyes after reading Anzu's letter, but he knows that even if he's in her position he would do the same even it hurts. He was all shook up that he forgot to read the letter that came from the Lower Egypt. After which he regained his composure he step out of the throne room and begin their journey toward their destination.

The Pharaoh's cousin High Priest Seto (_I know I mentioned it _late...XP) was very much worried about his cousin, he can't help but glance at him checking if he's ok upon seeing his sullen face he knew he's not ok, he knew too well whom his cousin loves, he feels sorry for him, all this time he knew all the things he went through.

Somewhere Lower Egypt

Anzu's parents were very happy upon seeing that their daughter was back and apologize for not telling her about the arrangements, Anzu was of course happy that she's finally home but her face saddened upon hearing about the betrothal, but before her parent could tell her to whom she was engage she interrupted them saying...

"Mom... Dad, who ever it is that I'm engage with I accept it, I have finally decided that I can't escape what faith has bestowed upon me, but for now I need some rest and I'll get ready" she said leaving her parents confused but happy knowing that their daughter agreed to the plan. Anzu walk silently down the hall way, _"it's been a long time that I'm away from home but now it feels different"_ she thought as she reached her room her brothers were there waiting for her with worried look on their faces, she knew why, Anzu can lie to her parents but not to her brothers.

"Anzu... we know that you're lying when you said that you accept it" Malik said looking at he straight in the eye.

"What can I do... it's arrange and in a minute I'll be meeting my fiancée" it feels awkward when she said the word _"fiancée" _she reasoned out

"You can tell Mom and Dad that you don't want..." Bakura said but Anzu stop him

"No... I don't want to tell them, it will broke their hearts you know I don't want them to get disappointed" she said followed by a deep sigh "I should get ready now" but her brothers were not convinced, she gave a nervous laugh when she saw their famous smirk, seeing that smirk won't do any good.

"Tell me dear sister; You're in love... aren't you?" Bakura started followed by Malik's sly smile

"Yeah to whom?" Malik asked seeing their sister blushing in deep red followed by her fidgeting on their question, before she could answer a short knock on the door was heard so Anzu quickly get dress after shoving her brothers out of her room.

When she finished she was wearing a cream colored silk gown that reached her ankles and bears her arms, two gold bands on her left and right arm and wrists, and a veil to cover her hair and her face on the eyes were showing. She headed towards the meeting room where she would meet her fiancée and wait for him to show up.

at the palace grounds

"What?" Pharaoh Yami was surprised when the news reached him that the Princess has returned and that she is waiting in the meeting room for him to show up, he thought that he would go there, help them find the missing Princess and BOOM! His doom.

"Yes Yami the Princess has returned" Jhenu with his wife Anksena told him as they greeted the Pharaoh

Pharaoh Yami doesn't have any choice sadly he agreed on meeting the Princess and fulfill the betrothal; it broke his heart as he remembered what Anzu said in her letter. They were outside the meeting room when Jhenu turned to Yami and said "I suggest to meet her alone so that you can get to know her" he nodded and after they leave he opened the door and step in, upon closing the door he found a girl looking out the window but there's something about her that was very familiar, he can't see her face because she was wearing a veil making it impossible to see her face "Princess?" he said while approaching the girl

Anzu heard the opening and closing of the door _"he's here" _she thought and prepare for the worse but upon hearing his voice she stop dead on her tracks, the voice seemed so familiar when she turned around her heart leap a million time, her stomach doing figure eight's it was Yami as in Pharaoh Yami whom she was betrothed at that moment she didn't know what to say, no word can describe how she feels right now upon seeing the man she loves standing in front of her.

"Princess it's good to see that your in great condition after a long time of being away from home, they told me that you were missing, so I came here upon their request to help them find you-" he was cut off when his so called fiancée turned around and slowly approaching him wearing a shock expression on her face.

But the girl seemed so familiar to him but all of a sudden his fiancée had flung her arms around him and embraced him tightly as if never want to let go

"Yami I... I...didn't know what to say it was you all the time" she said couldn't believe that it was happening

"Princess you seemed to be so for...ward" he stop when Anzu removed her veil, his eyes widened upon seeing the girl he love standing in front of him, overjoyed he embraced her and pressed his lips to hers claming it when they broke tears of joy was running down their faces

"It w-was y-you all a-lo-long" Anzu was stammering unable to speak happiness overflowing in her heart

"I can't believe it" all Yami could say lost for words, and now their happiness was complete seeing that they belong together.

"B-but how?" Anzu ask while looking at Yami straight in the eyes; and with that they seated themselves and tell each others story again but this time more accurate than the last time they've talk.

after an hour

Anzu's parents were nervous, it's been an hour, Pharaoh Yami and Anzu wasn't going out of the meeting room, they were afraid that they might not get along with each other; they decided to check what was happening between them but Bakura stop them.

"Mom, Dad relax everything will be fine" he said patiently waiting, at last they heard the door of the meeting room opened and closed, to their surprise the couple was walking down the stairs hand in hand with smiles on their faces.

Malik and Bakura blinked and look at each other unable to believe if what they see is true.

"Mom, Dad Yami and I got something to tell you" Anzu started notice the surprised look on their faces, and with that they again begin to tell the story of how they meet.

After the long long story has been told, both of Anzu's parents and her brothers were happy, happy that they will no longer worry that they might not like each other and in fact it was the other way around, they found out that they love each other very much; and to their great happiness they started the wedding plans right away.


	8. I do's

**Chapter 8: I do's**

at the palace

It's been five months since they started planning for the wedding and now it's time; Anzu was pacing back in forth in her room, she was very nervous _"ok...relax, it's going to be ok, everything's fine" _she thought but the thought that she was getting married makes her even more nervous, there was a knock on the door which make her jump

"Anzu?" a voice came from the door and it flew open reveling Mai and Shizuka her best friends wearing the same style of dress but has different color; Mai was wearing purple and Shizuka was wearing peach they both have gold bands on their left and right arm.

"Are you ok?" Shizuka asked

"Relax everything will be alright...hun" Mai reassured her

"Who, me, ok... who's gonna be ok if in time's like this! Me getting married, not just any GUY! But the Pharaoh! Tell me, tell me!" she retorted unable to focus

At the men's room

Malik, Bakura, Jou and Honda were getting ready and Yami was in the other room next to them. Jou was wearing a red cape with a pair of white pants. Around his waste was a belt with the symbol of a high-ranking officer. His chest was left bare to show off a nice six-pack, Honda wore a green cape and white pants. The only accessory he wore was his ranking belt around his waste.

Malik was wearing dark blue cape and white pants. Arm bands were adorning his left and right arm but on the right arm band emblazed their family crest, Bakura wore a black cape and pants. He had armbands up and down his arm. He also wore a gold chain around his neck. Again, both their chest were uncovered to show a tanned stomach.

Yami's door opened revealing a very nervous Pharaoh he was wearing a purple cape with gold trimmings at the end and white pants, gold arm bands adorning his left and right arm and wrists, the millennium puzzle hanging on his neck indicating him as part of royal family, his chest also uncovered reveling a nice six-pack. The men turned their heads as they heard a knock on the door; a slave bowed and said "It's time M'lord" and with that the wedding ceremony begins.

Everything seemed like stopped when Anzu walks down the aisle wearing white silken gown, gems and flowers adorning her hair she seemed like an angel sent from heaven to the lands of Egypt, when she reach the altar she took his hand, look deep into his eyes, she saw something that no one else could understand and smile at him. The sight of her took his breath away, Yami couldn't believe that he's getting married to the woman he loves.

"We were gathered here today to witness the union of this two people in holy matrimony, Anzu princess of the Lower Egypt do take this man to be you lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, till' death do you part?"

"I do" she said smiling at him

"Yami prince of the Upper Egypt do take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, till' death do you part?"

"I do" he said returning the smile

"By the power bestowed in me by Ra, Isis and all the gods and goddesses there is I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" High Priest Seto announce happy that his cousin was now happy and contented with his life.

Yami took the offer and kiss Anzu passionately sealing their love on that kiss as husband and wife; they made a promise that they will be there for each other no matter what faith bestowed upon them.

oOOo

So guys what cha think... well thank you for reading and pls. no bashing, flaming or anything just R&R thanks!!! I'll be writing more


End file.
